1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a producing method for the preparation of N,N-Dimethyl Glycine Hydrochloride, more particularly, relates to an improved process for preparing N,N-Dimethyl glycine hydrochloride in a high purity and high yield rate.
2. Description of Related Arts
Dimethyl glycine (DMG) is a modified amino acid that is found any living body. DMG is produced within the cells of the living body from Choline and Betaine and is so classified as an “intermediary metabolite”. Other names for DMG include: Calcium pangamate, pangamic acid, and Vitamin B-15. Meanwhile, DMG could be found in food grains such as rice bran, rice polish and whole grains. It is also found in apricot kernels and brewer's yeast.
DMG plays a crucial role in the respiratory cycle of the cells, transporting oxygen and serving as a potent methyl donor. So far, DMG has been used as an antioxidant, anti-aging, anti-cancer agent and to reduce cholesterol showing a number of beneficial effects. A study in animals showed that immune response to the flu virus and to salmonella was increased from 300% to 1000%. And DMG is a powerful immune booster. DMG enhances both cellular and humoral immunity. DMG has been increase in stamina. In one study, athletes experienced a 40% increase in stamina. DMG helps transport oxygen into cells, increasing their efficiency and preventing lactic acid build-up. It is also effective in autism. In one study 80% of children and adults experienced improvement in their condition. Other studies have shown similar results. Silent children may begin to talk. Results will usually show up within a week though it may range from one day to several weeks. Similarly, in some children with Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD), DMG has improved behavior, speech and frustration threshold within 24 hours. Anecdotally, DMG may reduce the number of seizures in elieptics.
Conclusively, as a nutritional supplement, Dimethyl glycine can improve physical and mental performance by helping the body adapt to the various forms of stress. Athletes could use DMG to improve stamina, reduce muscle cramping and enhance recovery from intense workouts. In short, DMG functions in the body as an indirect methyl donor and serves as a source of 2-carbon species, and serves as mineral transporter-chelating agent. The Nutritional and Physiological properties of DMG come from it being an Ergogenic (tending to increase work output) substance, an anti-stress nutrient, a cell antioxidant, and an immune response potentiator.
Commonly, the conventional producing method to prepare N,N-Dimethyl glycine includes utilizing a monochloro acetic acid to be treated with aqueous dimethyl amine, and then followed by hydrochloric acid to obtain N,N-dimethyl glycine as well as its hydrochloride salt. And the N,N-dimethyl glycine hydrochloride salt should be converted to its free base form through the use of ion exchange resin.
However, the quality and purity of this producing method is not satisfied. Furthermore, the ion exchange resin is very expensive and frequently replacement is costly and inevitable. As a result, an improved producing method for preparing the N,N-dimethyl glycine is highly marketable.